


Imagine you’re at the club....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, expansion, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re at the club....

Imagine you’re at the club when the bartender comes by and offers you a drink. He says its from the man in the corner- you turn to look and the man is stunning, smirking at you as he raises his glass. You aren’t sure what to make of it - he’s perfect in every way, from his crisp clothes to his beautiful eyes and could have anyone in the bar, but he’s looking at you.   
It makes you feel good, so you say to hell with it - you drink the offered drink and go to him, feeling warmer with each step. The intensity of his eyes, that’s what it must be. They’re calling to you and when you climb into his lap, you feel how much he wants you.

 

‘Shall we get out of here?’ he whispers, and takes you back to a lavish hotel. The door has barely shut behind you and you’re on your knees, needing him, wanting to be filled by him, and when you see what he’s working with you moan, because he’s easily the biggest you’ve ever seen.

He grins at your enthusiasm but that grin is predatory as he yanks you up and over to the bed, because he wants to fuck your throat while playing with your breasts, so he orders you to strip and you do, aching and wet at the way his words flow over you and seem to caress your skin. He cups and pinches them as he murmurs how nice they will look swollen and filled with milk, and twitches in your mouth, ordering you to swallow it all as he pistons down your throat, flooding you with cum. You choke but somehow manage to gulp it all, gasping when he pulls away - each inhalation is making your body feel tighter, more aroused, and before your eyes you watch him swell again, bigger than before.

You whimper because you want it, you need it, and he chuckles as he rolls you over and tells you how much better he’s going to make it, sliding into your wetness like he belongs there, and fucking you up so good you can only moan in ecstasy. Before long he’s cumming, filling you up with wave after wave until your belly brushes the bed, whispering in your ear about how beautiful you’re going to be swollen with his children, and you want it so bad you keep begging for more. You don’t know if its whatever he slipped you or your own imagination but you swear you feel something kick from the inside before you black out.

In the morning you wake up sweaty and aching, and when you open your eyes its to see your once tiny breasts and belly have become so huge you can barely see over them. A sound to your right alerts you to the man from the night before, calmly eating breakfast by the window, but he turns to watch when you feel something move and you let out a cry of surprise.

Humming to himself, he wipes his mouth with a napkin and comes over, patting and rubbing your belly as he inspects you. “They should be about done,” He says, licking his lips as he drops his sleeping pants. “Let me help you.”

 

You can barely see but you feel it when he slips into you, a gush of fluid you realize must be your water breaking. Its pleasurable torment - his fucking you feels so good but the baby needs to come out now, and its with reluctance that he pulls away to watch you deliver not one, not two, but six big babies, which he immediately helps latch onto your leaking tits, one after the other, and you don’t understand it but you’re getting aroused, body already aching and needing to bear down on something.

 

He looks proud as he watches you writhe, a gleam in his eye. “You did so well. After breakfast, we’re going to try for ten. I’m sure my new breeding bitch can handle it, right?”

All you can do is moan.


End file.
